User talk:Raven Queen Ruler
Hello! This is my talk page where you can ask me any questions, if you have a problem with something or you need advice, i'll try to answer to the best of my ability, so feel free. Just leave me a message and I will get right back to you as soon as possible. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 04:54, 7 Octobre 2013 (CET) Greetings Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 11:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo, remember me? Forest Dragon Slayer. If you need help on getting started you can ask me or the rest of us from the chatroom. Usually admins get busy so it'd be faster to get help from other users with experience. Just leave a message on our talk pages. We're most likely gonna be available. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Contrary to Forest's statement, if you ask any of the admins for assistance, we will make time for you in some way, shape, or form. It's better to ask the admins than other users to make sure you're getting the correct information.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but as far as I am aware, you are not able to simply empty your talk pages. If you wish to remove content from them, you should archive the page so that it can be accessed at a later date in case it's necessary, however, an outright erasing is, again, if I am correct, not allowed. Sorry.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:39, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Naturally~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Necrosis Magic I have deleted your Necrosis Magic. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic, Black Art, or Slayer Magic. Please detail to me what it does, and its weaknesses, and I can restore it for you if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:27, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, for weaknesses- what are its limitations? Are they any counters to it? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I've restored it. Have fun! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Solar Dragon Slayer Well, first off, what are your current Dragon Slayers? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, four's your limit until you get 500 edits, so don't worry about subbing one of your original ones. Sure, go ahead, just call it Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (Crystal Keystone) or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Template Property Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Crystal Keystone, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page. If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Winter Wolves Hi, is it okay if I reference them in my Diego page. ComicMaster619 (talk) 14:58, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 RE:Cosmic Magic The only ways to learn it is from someone who knows the magic, or from an ancient book that was destroyed several hundred years ago. Thank you for taking interest and please don't hesitate to ask about anything else. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 19:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Which character and when would they have learned it?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 23:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't believe Izar would teach a child such a destructive magic. He destroyed the book that held the magic's secrets in it because he didn't want anyone using it recklessly as not only is it incredibly destructive but it also slowly kills the celestial bodies in which it draws it's energy from, sorry.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:20, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I'll add him to the list of users, but don't mention Izar. I still don't believe he would teach it to your character, but the way I see it, they exist in different universes anyway so perhaps you could say that the book wasn't destroyed in yours. In my universe, it was in a ruined temple lost in the deserts of Pergrande so you could say he found it there if you'd like, or simply learned it from an unnamed person.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 20:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Angel Art Sorry, you can't (unless you change your character's race to an avian). Despite its name the magic isn't actually used by angels. Instead, the magic is a family heirloom of the Kōdona Clan. A clan of dove Avians who gain angel-like physiology through this magic. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:52, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Spirit Dragon Slayer Spirit/Soul isn't a Slayer Magic element, so no, sorry. You can easily work it into a non-slayer magic, however. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:58, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Of course! I would love to have him join up! Once I see his page up I'll be sure to add him to the members list. -Lady Komainu (talk) 20:43, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! I went ahead and added him to the guild page. Did per day you could have 3 different slayer magics? -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:37, August 17, 2016 (UTC) For Sure! I will add him to the guild page. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:52, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Archery Magic Hi, is it okay if my character Cassandra learn Archery Magic? ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:55, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Salt Dragon Slayer Magic Don't use salt as an element for Slayer Magic. It doesn't really make sense, seeing as it wouldn't have many usages, not only this, it isn't really suitable for a Slayer Magic. Additionally, to make a new element outside of the ones listed you'd need to see me in the first place. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:41, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Classic elements, as in fire, water, earth, wind, etc. You know all that jazz. Salt isn't one of those - for the same reason sugar dragon slayer magic was deleted. It's just not something suitable for something like a Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:47, August 17, 2016 (UTC) The thing is that heat is something you'd normally see being used in a game or cartoon - it's something you can believe would work as a slayer magic because it's powerful. You could do salt but only if it's an earth (or whatever you think is a good substitute) -based ability. Like you have Earth Dragon Slayer Magic and then you can do something like Gajeel's Steel Mode to get salt, but by itself is nah. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Dragons can't have more than one element as far as we know - how about, you have one element taught to your character and then he gets a DS lacrima implanted in him of the other element via way of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic? Then he could combine both as to produce salt, just how fire + sand = glass? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:17, August 17, 2016 (UTC) It wouldn't make sense if he didn't tbh, I mean to get the gist of how the combination of the elements works he'd have probably developed a few spells, and there'd probably be some time before he got the lacrima implanted. You could just do what I do and make one-two spells of each element and in regards to the combined form put all your focus there. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:25, August 17, 2016 (UTC) 'Azrá'il You've got my permission. Now go ask the other owner of the magic, Yami as well before you do so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) Draconic Demons When I ask you if you got permission to create a sentient race from Perchan, you need to answer. Consider this your first warning. Further, let me ask again, did you get permisson from Perchan to create the sentient race, Draconic Demons? If so, write in the trivia section that you attained permission as per the rules so no admin has to wonder in the future. Yes, this applies for your own take on a demon race as it's still a separate, sentient race. 00:19:33 Sat Just don't let it happen again. Anyway, you still need to pass the idea by Perchan, she's in charge of race creation. 03:00:22 Sun As you can see by the big red text on the top of my talk page, I don't have the time to read through walls of text anymore. I get it's a race though. What are their strengths, weaknesses, specific powers, where do they live, and can they breed with humans? Please answer the questions. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but no. It sounds too out-there for a race; just make ordinary demons. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC) They're more or less just demons - you can just make demons (and put your username in brackets after the article name) since they're the same thing Per (This is my stage now!) 21:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 22:34, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:darknight Identity Hi there, Rave-chin. Sure, use it, I don't mind. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 23:10, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Canon Character Permission I've noticed you are making canon characters in your sandbox. In case you actually plan on making them pages, then please ask for permission from me. That's policy here. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:23, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Knightmare Magic Feel free. Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:04, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Sparring Match Hi Raven Queen Ruler. MYAA! I got this character, and I'm gonna use her for the Jigoku Games, and I was wondering if you could have a spar with me so that I could test her out. Appreciate a reply! MYAA! MillianaKitty (talk) 01:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC) MYAA! Thanks for the help. You should be the one to choose since people in the Jigoku Games are unpredictable. I can't choose my opponent, otherwise I'll choose the one that has the disadvantage. Likewise, you can choose. MYAA! MillianaKitty (talk) 01:52, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty! Tell me the alias of your character and I'll start. MillianaKitty (talk) 02:04, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Discord The next time your on the chat send me a message on my talk page. I'll tell you what Discord is, or you can look it up yourself. I've been getting all the members of Dragon Gunfire on it to make communication easier. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:06, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Re-asked Magic Question (whoops) Hi there, Raven, you've already asked me about this and I allowed you to use it. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 19:52, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Reasonable Doubt Yeooo Queen, I was tryna get you in chat to ask and wonder if you had time for an RP, ill talk to you more about it if I can get you on chat to explain it more in detail, the title of this here Reasonable Doubt is what I had in mind for the rp if you are interested in it.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 22:17, April 21, 2017 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa